Twilight Hours
by silentC
Summary: .:update:..:Chapter 6 up:. Sometimes immortality gets so corrupted, you just need to break away. When missions are broken, can the White Tigers, Bladebreakers and the AllStarz protect the vampires who were sent to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of a new story featuring my characters and some of their friends. Caroline is

© of Chikyuu Defender Beyblader and Tru, Azza, Thom, Jolene, Evan, Drake and other

unrecognizable characters are © of me.

**Chapter 1: Clubbing**

The two hooded figures walked into the darkened park their keen eyes searching for others in the

area. They both spotted a young couple walking into a darken forest. The hooded figures

disappeared.

"Evan I'm scared," the girl whined and cuddled closer to the boy.

"Jolene don't worry. We're perfectly safe," he assured his girlfriend.

They were looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly they looked up to see two young girls in front of

them. One had deep black hair and eerily light blue eyes. She was tall and wearing a short black

mini skirt with a red corset tank top. The other one with long auburn hair waved down her back

flashed her deep brown eyes at them. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a white halter-top.

"Yes Jolene you're perfectly safe in the big dark world," the blue eyed one smiled.

When she smiled you could see perfectly white teeth with large incisors.

"What do you want?" Evan asked holding his girlfriend even tighter.

"Isn't it obvious?" the same girl asked.

She popped up right behind Evan and took his arms off the girl, she didn't move.

"No but I know what I want. I want you to leave us alone," Evan demanded.

It seemed he had no control over his body. The girl smiled and leaned her head towards him.

"That's not going to happen and you know it deep down inside," she giggled like a schoolgirl.

Suddenly she opened her mouth wide and pierced her abnormally large incisors into Evan's jugular

vein. She drank until he was limp and let him fall to the ground. She wiped her mouth with her arm

and then licked any blood off of her arm. She looked over to see her friend wiping her mouth with

the dead girl's sleeve. The other girl seemed to look off into the distance distracted.

"I'm really starting to enjoy this," the blue-eyed one smiled and then frowned at the slightly sad

expression on her friend's face. "What's with you? You didn't even toy with her."

"I just don't have fun toying with them. It's just food to me," she looked sad.

The auburn haired one started to walk away and the other caught up to her remarkably quickly.

"What's really wrong?" the dark hair one asked her friend.

"I don't like this mission Drake has us on. What do a bunch of beyblade team captains have to do

with anything?" the shorter one asked grumpily, which was pretty normal for her.

"I don't know but what I do know is that, for a vampire, there are things more painful than death

and Drake will not tolerate failure from us," came the cool warning.

"Tru, you're supposed to make me feel better about this not worse," she smiled wryly.

"Well, my dear Caro, I am trying to make you feel better. It made me feel better." Tru smiled.

"Now how are we supposed to find this place?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Simple; we ask." Tru walked up to a group of cute guys, "I'm looking for a club called Spitfire, do

you know where it is?"

A short one with red hair and seemed to have no eyes because his hair and thick glasses covered

them answered her.

"No…but I can find out." He smiled up at her.

"Thanks!" she smiled back. "Caro! Get your ass over here now!"

The other girl ran over to the group of guys and her friend.

"You forgot your coat Tru," Caroline handed her friend her long black trench coat.

"You're not from around here are you?" a tall two-toned blue haired boy asked.

"Nope we're from England actually." Caroline answered. "Though Tru's lived in Japan for a few

years and brought me over here recently." She looked coyly at the older boy. While Caroline had

talked to this guy, Tru noticed a change in both her and him. She could taste the sexual tension in

the air.

"Found it!" the small boy told them, studying his laptop. "It's at..."

Another blue haired boy covered the younger looking boy's mouth.

"We'll show you where it is." He smiled and checked both girls out. "We were just on our way to

meet some friends there."

The group walked the few blocks to the club.

"Name please?" a large bald man asked them.

Tru fought to the front of her group, stepping on Caroline's foot in the process.

"OWW! TRU!" she hissed, grabbing her foot. Truth ignored her. Fixing her attention on the

bouncer, she crooned:

"Drake Frost is my boyfriend and I'm looking for him." Tru batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips

a little, for emphasis. She leaned forward slightly.

"It says here that there was only supposed to be two of you." Whilst sounding suspicious, his eyes

drifted to try and peer down her top.

Tru leaned towards him and put her hand on his upper thigh. She looked up trying to be innocent.

"I just want him to meet some of my friends." The bouncer smiled and let them in.

Once inside they checked their coats and Tru guided them to the dance floor. But Caroline went and

hobbled off shortly as a peroxide female vampire stood heavily on her Tru bruised foot.

"I love this song!" Tru danced up to the bar and ordered herself a fancy drink. "Put it on Drake's

tab."

The bartender smiled knowing what she was. Tru's trained eyes scanned the crowd, taking note that

Caroline had been dragged into dancing again, and then up. She found the V.I.P. lounge and could

see Drake's head.

"Tru, we're going to go sit down," Caroline told her.

"Ok. I just found myself some fun anyways," she smiled.

AT THE TABLE--------------------------------------

"So... I never caught your guys' names," Caroline pointed out.

"Well I'm Tyson." The one who'd offered to show them the way said. "This short nerdy one is

Kenny but we call him Chief."

"Hi," Kenny waved. "I'll finish introducing everyone. The hyper blond over there is Max. The quiet

one with the long braid is Ray and the mean looking one is Kai, he doesn't talk allot."

"Thanks for the info." Caroline smiled at them. "I'll introduce me and my friend a little more, even

though she's not here, as usual. I'm Caroline and the walking ball of flirt is Truth or as we all call

her Tru."

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS-------------------------------

Tru made her way to the top of the stairs and a bouncer at the top stopped er.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Tell Drake the fun has arrived." She winked at him.

The bouncer went inside and said dumbly, "Boss, someone named fun is outside."

"You idiot! Let her in!"

Tru waltzed in and sat down right beside a good-looking twenty-something year old with dark, dark

brown hair and cool green eyes.

"Did you eat already?" he asked her, pointing somewhere in the direction of two drunk young girls,

who looked thirteen.

"Yes; unfortunately. About half an hour ago but don't let me keep you from your supper." Tru told

him.

Drake nodded his thanks and walked towards the two girls who were now dancing with each other.

Drake started dancing with them to the hypnotic beat of the trance music playing in the club. Tru

was extremely tempted to join in she could feel the blood pumping in their veins, the heat rising with

their attraction and her eyes changing.

"Where's the file? I should get going before Caroline is offered too many drinks. She gets cranky

saying 'no' that much." Tru told him.

"Ok, just make sure you get the right guys." Drake said as Tru went to leave. "Oh, and Tru?" Truth

paused. Drake smirked. "Don't fail me."

Tru walked back down to the table to find Caroline laughing and playing around with the

Bladebreakers. Tru motioned her over and they went and sat at one of the back tables.

"So what is it?" Caroline asked.

"I got the file on our mission and I wanted you to be here when I looked at it," Tru explained.

She opened the file and read a letter that said:

Dear Girls;

This mission is very important and that's why I trust you guys with it. I can't explain right now

what these boys have to do with anything but I know you're wondering. I promise someday to tell

you more about it. I do have a few people that can help you out and their information is in here

as well. I especially need the top two and I know you guys will find a way to get them to

come with you.

Have fun with it,

Drake

Tru pushed the letter aside and seen a picture of one of their newfound friends.

"Caro…I think this one might be for you." Tru handed her the picture and papers having to do with

him.

"Kai... but I still don't understand." Caroline seemed upset and Truth felt upset too.

"I don't think we're supposed too." Tru declared, in a rare moment of clarity.

"Sometimes I wonder exactly…how old you are?" Caroline giggled a little.

"I'm afraid my friend that is something you will never know." Tru smiled at her.

"So did you at least get someone cute?" Caroline knew this would help Tru with her mission.

"Yes, he's a jock and I have a soft spot for them you know," Tru thought of all her many lovers.

"Should we go find our friends and start our mission?" Caroline grabbed Tru's hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Tru held tighter to Caroline's hand, feeling more big sister like than usual.

"But watch your temper tonight love."

"Don't worry about me," Caroline was smiling continually now.

Just then, some poor guy picked the wrong moment and walked up to Caroline. "Hey, can I buy you

a beer?"

Caroline was mad that this happened. It was well known, by anyone who attended 'Spitfire', that

Caroline was non-alcoholic and hated alcohol. She was that mad that she punched the guy right out.

"Oops!" Caroline laughed.

Tru just smiled and shook her head. They walked back to the table to find quite a few new arrivals.

Tru recognized one of them as her target.

"Well," she purred. "I see you boys replaced us already!" Tru smiled and sat between Tyson and

some guy she'd never met that had red hair and a baseball cap on.

Tru turned to this new guy and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Tru." She shook his hand.

"I'm Michael. Do you wanna dance?" he seemed shy but you could tell he was quite cocky most of

the time.

Tru went off and onto the dance floor with him. Michael was actually a pretty good dancer and they

were dancing very close her with her arm around his neck and him with his hand on her lower back.

"Whoa they really hit it off!" a blonde Caroline found out was named Enrique.

Everyone looked over at the two who obviously were attracted to each other. Some of the guys

looked pretty jealous but they went back to talking to Caroline.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Max asked her.

"Actually, something happened that resulted in…well, I'll tell you later. Anyway, I was living on

the streets and Tru and her friends took me in." Caroline figured that didn't reveal too much. "They

have been taking good care of me for a year now. Her friend Drake is rich…for some reason that I

can't remember right now."

Robert looked as though he was thinking for awhile and then he spoke, "What's this Drake's last

name?"

Caroline froze. She didn't expect any of them to know who Drake was. "Frost. Why?"

"It's just I think I've heard of him…" Robert explained.

"I have too." Johnny added.

"What have you heard?" Kai finally spoke.

"Just something about drugs…and prostitution." Robert looked grimly towards the dance floor,

where Truth was grinding against Michael.

"It explains some stuff about your friend." Tala said quite rudely. Caroline's muscles tensed, subtly

and rapidly. However, someone smacked Tala. Caroline looked up to find it was Kai who had hit

Tala.

"Thank you for making me use less energy." Caroline said to Kai. Kai smirked.

"No problem. I've been wanting to do that for ages."

MEANWHILE ON THE DANCE FLOOR---------------

"So, you're a beyblader?" Tru asked Michael.

"Yes." He was transfixed by her hips. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm more of a wanderer. I do what I need to survive. Why?" Tru seemed concerned slightly.

"I was looking for a little fun tonight…" Michael had a creepy, seductive grin on his face. Tru

smiled and started to bump and grind with Michael. There was an un-spoken word between them

about what they'd be doing later. Tru led Michael back to the table and they sat down.

"What's everyone frowning about?" Tru looked around.

"We were just talking about Drake Frost," Kai revealed.

"Well, you can continue talking. I'm going to go to the loo and I need to change Caroline's

bandage…" Tru got up again and motioned for Caroline, her eyes steely.

They walked to the bathroom together holding hands.

"Love, that's dangerous territory you are walking on…" Tru got that blood look in her eyes.

"I didn't think mentioning his name would start that." Caroline looked scared, which was rare.

"There are things you learn over time; like how not to get fucked over and how to keep your mouth

shut!" Tru seemed angry and ferocious.

"I'm really sorry but I panicked. I didn't know what to say! You weren't there!" Caroline looked

down.

"Well, to make me feel better I'm going to find a nice, hot girl to suck completely dry!" Tru stalked

off and Caroline went back to the table, feeling slightly dejected.

"What was that about?" Michael asked, jolting Caroline out of her daze. Thinking quickly, she put

on her slightly bored expression.

"She's in a mood right now." Looking at a dejected looking Michael, she felt a pang of unfamiliar

sympathy. Her lips twitched up slightly. "Don't worry Mike, she'll be better in a little bit." Caroline

explained. She rubbed her hands. "Who wants another drink?"

SOMETIME LATER-----------------------------------------

Caroline was thinking about how long Tru had been gone when the person in question suddenly

stomped in; with a mixture of rage and misery etched on her face. She was holding her shirt, which

was badly ripped. Caroline's eyes momentarily flashed red.

"And it looks like Azza's pushed his luck... what a shame." Caroline sneered, got up as she said this.

"What are you up to?" Michael asked with a frown on his face.

"Me? I'm gonna kick his ass," Caroline explained to him.

"Don't be daft," Ray snorted.

Caroline shrugged off her trench coat revealing that she had changed her clothes at some point. She

still wore a halter top but it was gold lamé leather with black and silver chaps beneath, replacing the

jeans. Leaning over the table she smirked, her fangs gleaming.

"It's him who's dafter. THOM! WHERE IS HE!"

A male vampire, who'd been glaring at Kai all evening, for some reason, pointed towards the back

of the club. Caroline stomped off in the direction he pointed.

Tru moaned. "This is bad!"

"Why?" Enrique asked.

"She's like a mother hen and she's younger than me! And Drake won't find it funny if she hurls him

into the bottles of liquor! CAROLINE!" she called, running after the girl.

TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE CLUB---------------------

Azza was a vampire/seraph hybrid. He was also one of those guys that though he was perfect and

had wanted to get into Tru's pants for ages. He looked up as Caroline wandered over, followed by

Tru, Thom, Kali and Cel, as well as the other vampires and beybladers.

"Oi!" Caroline called. She grabbed Azza, "Don't you get what the words piss off mean?"

"No, should I?" he asked her.

"Yeah. When I tell you to back off one of my girlfriend's backs, you back off, got it?" Caroline

pointed at him.

"Just because you're a friend of the boss, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Azza sneered.

"Watch your mouth bastard," Caroline growled.

"Cool," Tyson breathed.

"You didn't hear that," Oliver scolded.

Just then Azza charged aiming his fist at Caroline's stomach but her fist came up and grabbed it.

"When I first became this,

I was a podgy thing

But now I'm the dominant one of the battle zone

Fighting and bladin' ones

Now I'm a lean, mean, fighting Queen," she sang tauntingly as Azza paled.

Her knee rose up sharply into his nether regions. All the males, even Drake winced.

"That's gotta hurt," Tala winced.

Azza was wheezing and panting while Caroline tossed her long auburn hair and strode past.

"Caroline..." Drake's voice halted the younger vampire.

Kai's eyes narrowed as the King of the Vampires emerged from the shadows and approached

Caroline; she looked at him without fear. Drake smirked down at her.

"Congrats. Now," he patted her head. "Go have some fun. Keep her out of trouble Tru... if

possible."

After that Drake walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back again. lol. I hope you liked the first chapter and that this one is just as good or maybe even better. lol.

Disclaimer: Tru, Azza, Thom, Drake, Cel, Kali, Faye and Amy are © of me (not all of these characters have shown up but don't worry them and many more will). Caroline is © of Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader who is a friend of mine and I had to get her permission so that means you do too. lol. Please read her fics they're really good, she helped me allot with this chapter so it's dedicated to her.

**Chapter 2:Hotel Antics**

Everyone was pretty tired by the time this whole ordeal was over. Many of the vampires were shocked. Caroline's temper was one of the things that was talked about but never seen. After collecting her jacket. Caroline turned to look at them, her face tired.

"Can we go?"

"Sure." Everyone started to head for the exits. Suddenly, the realized that one, there were no taxis, two, it was one a.m. and three, no taxi would be along for a while and they were all too lazy to wait.

"Well fuck this!" Tru threw her hands in the air with exasperation. "I'm walking."

"I'm coming to," Michael followed her; "I can't let a lady walk around at night all alone."

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." Max observed drily.

"I can... but it's nice to have a gentleman offer anyways." Tru batted her lashes at Mikey.

"Well... thank you for calling me a gentleman." Michael took her arm in h is and they started to walk away together.

"WAIT FOR US!" everyone else yelled at them. Michael and Tru slowed down so everyone else could catch up. Everyone walked in a big group; pretty much. Michael and Tru were a little ahead of everyone and Caroline was by herself at the back. The fight had taken a fair bit out of her. Kai kept throwing glances at her over his shoulder from where he walked next to Tyson.

"You know you want to talk to her..." Tyson teased his friend. Kai smiled coyly and fell back to talk to Caroline.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked concerned.

"I'm just thinking," Caroline revealed. She smiled. "I do it a lot."

"Oh... now it makes sense," Kai smiled a little.

"Yoo hoo Cazzy-kins!" Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Cazzy-kins?" Kai looked confused and amused.

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline playfully poke him. Thom walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Caroline looked extremely uncomfortable at this move.

"Lend us some money please?" Thom took his arm away and made a begging move to her.

"No fucking way. I can't touch that money for another two weeks." She explained. Thom looked flabbergasted.

"You inherit a fortune and you can't lend me a little bit?" Thom pulled his puppy dog eyes.

"Pathetic." Kai snarled at Thom.

"What the fuck did you just say to me you stuck up rich boy!" Thom yelled at him, a tint of red coming to his eyes.

"You heard me!" Kai yelled back.

Truth, knowing how bad Thom's temper was hastily came back with everyone else. She and Kali pulled the boys apart while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No Thom." Caroline smirked. "Besides; me and Tru worked hard to get that much."

"Your albums have sold over 6 million." Faye reported filling everyone in, after examining some data on her laptop.

"So much fun, isn't it Caz?" Tru smirked.

"Hmmph! The chaps and thongs you chose weren't" There was a started silence within the group.

"WHAT THONGS!" yelled Michael, Thom and Kai.

"Geez, I'm just joking," Caroline explained.

Just then the mobile phone started ringing.

"If that's our manager... we haven't been seen today!" Tru hissed.

"Why? What's so bad about him?" Kenny asked.

"He's an old pervert... It's really disgusting... and sad." Amy remarked.

"That reminds me..." Caroline turned and faced both Thom and Cel with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Would you guys check the showers for us?"

"... Alright." They both sighed.

Caroline smirked and frowned. "Where's Emily, Hilary and Mariah then?"

"Good question Caro..." Truth looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow.

"I think they were really tired so they went to the hotel and to sleep," Lee revealed.

They finally came to the hotel and all of them got into the six elevators to go to their separate rooms. The teams were separated; except for the girls. Mariah, Emily and Hilary were together in a room. The rest of Tru and Caro's team left because they weren't staying there.

THREE HOURS LATER

All was quiet in the hotel. Caroline and Tru were still wide-awake. Caroline was sprawled on the sofa, reading one of her 'romance novels' when Tru appeared.

"Caroline, I'm going to go for a walk." Tru explained. Caroline grunted a response. Tru wandered down the darkened hallways and then found the roof access. She took it and sat down on the ledge of the building. She loved the view of the city at night.

LATER IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOTEL

Kai woke up after having a very strange dream that he couldn't seem to remember. He shook off his sleep and got up to put on some clothing, the rhythmic sounds of Tyson's snores making him smirk. He pulled on baggy dark jeans and a black baggy sweatshirt.

"Fuck; I hate these dreams." He muttered to himself. Kai grabbed his room key and wandered the halls full of shadows. He walked for a good twenty minutes before seeing the roof access and deciding some fresh air would help him sleep. Kai climbed the flight of stairs and opened the door. He looked around and leaned on the door. For a minute he thought he was alone until he heard a small sigh sound.

"Hello?" Kai called into the dark.

Tru turned and looked at him. In this light her blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Tru asked him.

"No... I just didn't see you." Kai explained.

Again there was silence as both looked at the stars. Tru could feel a small blood lust coming on. She could smell his blood and feel his pulse but she just ignored it and continued talking.

"So... you have a thing for Caro; don't you?" Tru go straight to the point.

"No, what makes you think that?" Kai seemed guarded about it.

"I just get a vibe from you when you're around her." Tru explained mildly.

"Thanks for the explanation." Kai rolled his eyes as he said it.

"I love this view!" Tru changed the subject.

Kai suddenly realized that Tru was sitting with her legs over the side of the building and looking out over the city. Kai sat down beside her and did the same except that he held the edge of the ledge behind him.

"It is pretty amazing." Kai agreed.

"Amazing just isn't the word..." Tru thought out loud.

Kai was starting to think that Tru was maybe a little strange and maybe even a little insane. Whilst these thoughts danced in his mind, Tru got down off the ledge and stood with her back towards him. Kai turned around and he swore he saw tears glistening at the corners of her eyes but then they were suddenly gone.

"I think I can sleep now." Tru said as she walked away. "Good luck."

"Yeah... thanks. And good luck to you too." Kai looked back over the city.

Truth paused at the roof access. Kai sensing this, turned to look at her. Truth turned and smiled; a small sad smile.

"And don't worry about the nightmares... they go away with time." Tru said as she slipped through the door. Kai thought for a while and then realized he hadn't mentioned his nightmares to anyone; let alone Tru. Kai sat for a long time just looking out over the city before he went back to bed, nightmare free.

After Tru had left she just wandered into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Unlike most vampires, she and Caroline had retained their reflections. Tears rolled down her face.

"How I hat you Drake. How I hate you!" She whispered.

Tru went to lay down noticing that Caroline had fallen asleep with her book open and the light on. Tru took the book away and marked the page Caroline had been on, putting it aside and shutting the light off. After she had done this Caroline moved into a more comfortable position. Tru lay down and tried to sleep but it was just no good.

Caroline woke up; sweat dripping down her face. She rubbed her hands over her face.

"Shit! I can't sleep." She tapped her finger on the side of her face. She smirked. "Wonder if Kai's awake."

IN THE BLADEBREAKER'S ROOM

Kai had been joined by Ray, Max, Kenny, Michael, Eddy and Robert.

"She knew I'd been having dreams!" Kai hissed.

"So?" Michael sounded disinterested. Kai walked up to him.

"It's just weird."

"What's weird is that you might be turning gay Kai." Caroline joked, coming into the room. Her quiet entry made them all jump. She shrugged and added. "Not that there's anything wrong with being homosexual or bisexual or a lesbian. I have friends in all those categories. Very nice people."

"How'd the hell you get in?" Robert demanded.

"Robert, chill dude. If you stress any further you'll los your hair." She flung herself on the sofa. Her boxer shorts rode up her thighs a little and the t-shirt did nothing to hide what was beneath.

"Is Tru okay?" Michael asked anxiously.

"I thought you were a playboy?" she teased. "Tru's fine. We both suffer from insomnia. I actually woke up."

"Why?"

"Nightmare." Her face stiffened. "Best get back. She'll freak if I'm not there. She's a bit of a mother hen."

Kai waylaid her at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Caroline lied.

"Now I know that's not true," Kai turned her to face him more. Caroline could hear the others leave to the next room feeling the tension in the room. She looked deep into Kai's eyes trying to decide what to tell him. She couldn't really tell him that she was wishing someone would kill her already and she definitely couldn't tell him that she thought he was hot.

"Kai, if I tell you... if I tell you..." she rubbed her eyes hard. "Look it's personal. I have more baggage then even you. Me and Tru are due in the recording studio tomorrow morning." She turned to leave.

"I never had you down for a coward." Caroline whipped round; eyes blazing, "You know shit Kai!"

"ALL I KNOW IS YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!" Caroline stomped back up to him, grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him down. "Running away am I?" she growled. Her lips pressed against his. She flicked her tongue against his before withdrawing. She smirked as she studied his shocked face. "I don't think so honey." With a toss of auburn hair, she was gone.

LATER BACK IN TRU AND CAROLINE'S ROOM

"YOU KISSED RICH BOY!" Thom thundered, slipping into what Caroline called 'OSBBM', which stood for 'Overprotective Surrogate Big Brother Mode'.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kali and Tru grabbed a flushing Caroline in a hug.

"Our lil' lady growing up." Tru kissed her cheek... and tasted tears.

"You had a nightmare again." It was a statement, not a question.

Caroline nodded her head. She knew she should be happy that her and Tru were getting so close to their targets but she wasn't.

"It was so horrible Tru..." Caroline revealed.

Tru knew this was bound to happen. It had happened to her too... but not like it had Caroline.

"Don't worry Caro. The nightmares will go away soon." Tru comforted her. Tru hugged Caroline, knowing it would make her feel slightly better. After this they were tired enough that they could go back to sleep.

So here's the third chapter... I hope you guys liked it. Continue the fun and review please.

Have fun,

silentC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Beyblade shows. I also don't own Caroline she is the property of my friend Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader and you must ask her permission to use Caroline.

Author Notes:

#1-The dojo that Caroline and Ray are in is Tyson's Grandfather's. He moved to Ray's village after they defeated the Demolition Boys and won the World Championship.

#2-In the conversation that Tru has in her mind _italics is Truth's thoughts _and **bold is the other person's thoughts.**

**Chapter 3: Attacks and Smiles**

Caroline awoke the next morning expecting to be bullied by the others; she figured Kai had told everyone that she liked him just because they kissed. She got dressed into something comfortable knowing that she would feel like working out in the pool today. When she was done getting ready she went to wake Tru up only to find her already gone and a note on her pillow.

_Dear Caz:_

_I went for a run in the park with Michael;_

_I figured it would be a good chance to find_

_a weakness other than sex. I hope that you _

_start your day right... just to let you know_

_there's oatmeal on the stove that you can _

_warm up. Say Hi to lover-boy for me._

_Tru_

Caroline laughed at the note and then went to the kitchen to eat before deciding what to do for the day.

**MEANWHILE AT THE PARK**

Michael and Tru had been in the park for half and hour already. They had been running for twenty-five minutes and were now taking a break.

"So..." Michael tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." Tru was really uncomfortable at the moment.

Tru thought about it.

It was probably the fact that Michael's heart was beating twenty miles a second and she could feel his blood coursing through his veins; or maybe it was the mounting attraction she felt for him.

"Do you usually go running in the morning?" Michael broke her thoughts in two.

"Some mornings," Tru smiled, "It really clears my head. Caroline comes with me sometimes but normally she's too tired." She tilted her head, "If my mind's a jungle its such a relief to be outside."

"I totally know what you mean!" Michael returned her smile, "I can't have a million thoughts going through my head when I'm pitching or when I'm blading so if I run the morning before it's all good."

Tru nodded her head. "I usually need to get rid of some bloody image from my head but I get it Michael, I really do." Tru thought to herself

"Come on! Let's go for another one!" Tru smiled at Michael's energy.

Tru got up and started into the run with Michael right beside her.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Caroline headed for the pool, a sarong round her hips and a baggy t-shirt over it. However, Tyson waylaid her in the hallway.

"What did you do to Mr. Grumpy-pants?" Tyson didn't have a smile on his face so Caroline figured this was serious.

"Nothing. Why? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned about Kai.

"He can't stop smiling and he won't tell us why." Tyson revealed looking really perplexed. Caroline smiled.

"Oh..." she coughed and smiled again. "Well, I'm going to have to see this to believe it." She motioned for Tyson to take her to Kai.

"This way please." Tyson waved her down the hallway.

Caroline and Tyson walked through the hallway together, all the while Caroline wondering what exactly was going through Kai's mind.

**BACK TO TRU AND MICHAEL**

Tru felt like they had been running forever. If she needed to breathe, her lungs would be burning terribly, due to the running. Michael lay out on the grass beside the path.

"Come and join me." Michael patted the grass beside him invitingly.

"But my head will get cold laying in the grass..." Tru carefully flirted.

Michael thought for a little bit. "You can lay your head on my stomach."

Try lay down just like Michael suggested and the only problem was that she could hear his heart beating. She turned her head to look at Michael and saw him staring into the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Tru asked.

"Not much..." Michael hesitated. "Well, there is something..." he admitted.

Tru sighed as he drifted off. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and what you would do if I kissed you right now?" Michael went silent.

Tru made to get up but sat on Michael's stomach straddling him and leaned in until she was an inch from his face. "What are you going to do now?"

Michael responded by leaning towards her and kissing her deeply. Michael held onto the back of her head and lightly pulled her closer. This went on for a few minutes before the seperated and lay beside each other on the grass facing the sky. Tru let out a sigh and Michael wrapped an arm around her.

"That was... good... really good," Michael finally spoke.

Tru giggled at this and snuggled closer until a shadow covered her face...

**BACK AT THE HOTEL (AGAIN)**

Caroline and Tyson finally made it to the Bladebreakers room and opened the door. Kai was currently talking with Kenny and doing a diagnostic check on Dranzer. It was tru he was sitting there with a big smile on his face and actually looked like he was having fun.

Everyone was looking at him like he'd grown an extra couple of heads. At Caroline's entrance, everyone looked up. The boys looked relieved, the girls looked suspicious.

Ignoring them, Caroline turned to Kai. "Ok, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" she asked, folding her arms.

"No one... why?" Kai smiled at her.

"We need to talk..." Caroline told him.

Caroline grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him to the next room; unfortunately this move caused all the guys in the room to go 'awwwwww' and the girls in the room to hit them. Caroline was wondering if it was the kiss that caused this and her answer came quickly.

Kai leaned in and kissed her, moving his hands up and down her back. Don't get Caroline wrong, this is what she wanted but this made her slightly uncomfortable so she pushed Kai off.

"What was that for?" she freaked on him.

"I thought you liked me..." Kai's smile finally fell.

"I..."

Caroline was interrupted by loud voices outside in the suite and footsteps heading towards her and Kai...

**EARLIER AT THE PARK**

Tru looked up from her comfortable place to see the form of Azza. He looked down through a curtain of dyed black hair and Tru could tell he was pissed.

"First your friend knees me in the nuts and now you're cheating on me!" he yelled. "Well, she's not here to protect you now!"

Azza went to hit her but Michael stood in the way. When Azza say this it made him madder and he threw Michael into a very thick tree trunk. Michael passed out from the hit and Azza walked towards Tru, who was, by now, steaming mad. She knew this would be a hard fight. Suddenly, Tru felt a needle pierce her neck.

"What the fuck...?" Tru could feel her body getting slow.

"It's a very nice little chemical that makes you unable to move. Very fun isn't it?" Tru fell to the ground with her eyes open.

"I hate you!" she tried to spit at him.

"I know." Azza smiled down at her. "Just to let you know I overdosed that dart so you might go into a coma."

Tru's world suddenly went black.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL WITH CAROLINE**

The door flew open revealing a dishevelled Thom. Kai growled in annoyance but Caroline was watching. She had that sense of dread curling and crawling up her stomach

"Caroline; we really need you!" Thom gasped.

"What's wrong?" Caroline didn't like the look on his face. "It's Tru isn't it?"

Thom just nodded, confirming her worse fears. She didn't wait. She turned to Kai.

"I'll talk to you later. I promise but..."

"Tru needs you." Kai finished. Caroline smiled gratefully, squeezed his hand and then was tearing out of the door. Desperately, she tried to tap her mind into Tru's and send her a telepathic message; telling her it was going to be ok but she couldn't feel Tru's mind.

"Thom!" she yelled at her friend, panic and anger merging as on. "You better explain this to me... now!" Caroline was getting frustrated. She need to now what was going on.

"I can't explain because I don't know what happened!" Thom looked really upset. "Drake just phoned me and told me that she was hurt and that she's at his penthouse downtown. He sounded really annoyed..."

**WHEN THEY FINALLY GET DOWNTOWN**

Caroline walked through the door to see Michael lying on the couch with a bag of ice on his forehead. Michael took the ice off and stood up when he heard Caroline enter. He looked a little ashamed.

"What happened?" Caroline asked without preamble.

"It was that guy Azza; he knocked me out." Michael looked at the ground. "I don't know what he did to her."

Caroline walked over to the bed Tru was lying in. She held Tru's hand and closed her eyes...

Caroline popped into blackness and looked around for Tru.

There, in the middle, was Tru. She was hugging her knees and bawling. Caroline walked up to her and put her hand on Tru's shoulder.

"Tru?" Caroline kneeled down to her level. "Are you ok?"

"Caroline, I can't make it stop!" Tru grabbed at her ears trying to shut something out.

"Can't make what stop sweety?" Caroline looked into her friend's eyes and saw madness.

"Them!" Tru pointed to what at first looked black and then Caroline realized with horror, that it was a large crowd of people.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Everyone I've killed." Tru was crying still. "They're torturing me and won't stop."

"Tru it's not real! It's all in your mind!" Caroline comforted Tru by pulling her into a hug.

Caroline opened her eyes to see that Tru had done the same but still looked a little crazed. She turned around and faced Drake, Michael and Thom, as well as her other friends, who had arrived.

"We need to get away." Caroline had tears in her eyes.

**A DAY LATER**

"Ray, I have to thank you for taking us to your village. It was brilliant and your family's really kind." Caroline smiled up at the older teen.

"You're welcome. Tru seems to be healing well now that she's here." Ray smiled back as he and Caroline looked out the window of the dojo at their friend. (A/N 1)

Tru was sitting on a rock, overlooking a small waterfall in the creek that ran by the dojo. She was meditating and trying to control the effects of Azza's attack (A/N 2)

"_My nightmares are back."_

"**I promise you we will make them go away again."**

"_How?"_

"**The same way as we did last time, train your mind and body to block it all out."**

"_Sensei it's hard, I don't know if I can even keep up my telepathic link with you for very long."_

"**It will get easy with time, it's hard because you must contact me from the spirit world."**

"_I wish I knew a way to make it so it didn't hurt as much."_

"**You must go train with the sword, if you start now it will hurt less much faster little one."**

"_Thank you Sensei."_

Tru got up and hobbled into the dojo, still in pain but healing. She managed to smiled at Caroline and Tray on the way by.

Caroline motioned Ray to follow her out of the gym like area of the dojo. Once they were gone, Tru gravved a samurai sword and went through the motions she had been taught.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Kai, Tyson, Caroline and Michael walked by and poked their heads into the gym. The boys were expecting to see Tru on the ground exhausted and Caroline was expecting her to be having a drink but she was still going and it seemed, to the, she was fighting an invisible enemy.

"Is she ok?" Michael asked concerned about her, looking down at Caroline, who was frowning.

"She just does this sometimes." The younger girl was anxious to soother her friend's beau. She frowned. Even Caroline didn't really know why Tru was acting like this and was just as concerned as Michael was

"She's concentrating on the sword." Kai observed. "That way she won't concentrate on what happened to her."

"Maybe we should let her know that it's supper time?" Tyson asked cautiously.

"I think that's a good idea Tyson." Caroline smiled and walked into the gym.

Try quit as soon as she sensed their presences inside the gym and turned around. She smiled through the pain so they wouldn't know how bad it actually hurt. The group walked up to her and stood in a half-moon shape.

"Hey." Caroline smiled.

"Hey." Tru replied back.

"We came to let you know that supper is ready." Michael explained.

"Well, I'll just put this away and come right along." Tru promised. She turned towards a door that led to a storage room off of the gym.

Caroline followed her friend and shut the door, knowing that the boys were heading for supper, now that they'd had Tru's assurances that she was joining them. Tru turned around, hearing the door shut.

"What the...?" Tru looked at her friend.

"Mikey is really worried about you." Caroline frowned. "You know we can't turn our backs on Drake don't you?" We'd be slaughtered."

"I know the consequences of my actions Caroline." Tru returned the frown." If you don't agree you can leave."

"I'm not saying I don't agree, I'm just saying that this could end really bad.""

"It's either go along with Drake, who doesn't give a shit, or hurt our friends, who do." Tru put everything into one sentence. "It's a hard choice but it's your choice."

"I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt them... especially Kai. I think I've hurt him a little. I really need some me and him time." Caroline looked like she was going to cry.

"If I can help it we're not going to hurt them!" Tru looked strong for the first time since being attacked. She sighed. "We better get to supper before they come looking for us."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE DINING ROOM**

Caroline and Tru walked in to find everyone already seated and eating. The two friends sat in the only two empty chairs; Tru beside Michael and Caroline beside Kai. The girls smiled and started talking happily with their friends. Caroline and Tru were both hoping that this happiness would never end.

Tru felt a hand move under the table and squeezed hers. She looked at Michael but he didn't stop talking or show any sign it was his. This gave her the strength she need and her smiled widened.

There's the third chapter, I hope you all like it. If you did or even if you didn't please review it's what keeps me going. Also any questions you have put in your review and I'll try my best to answer them.

silentC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After supper the group had decided to go to the living room and watch a movie. Tru stood back towards the door watching as everyone grouped around the TV and Kenny tried to get everyone to decide on one movie.

"I say Dodgeball," Max smiled at his own suggestion.

"No way, I say Mean Girls," Mariah stuck her tongue out at Max.

"I say The Pacifier," Tyson was getting mad.

"How about a vote?" Caroline suggested.

"Sound fair to me," Kai smiled at her.

"Ok here's how this is going to work;" Kenny when into responsible mode, "we'll all close our eyes, except me and raise our hands when the movie we want is said."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Dodgeball," Max was the only one with his hand up, "Mean Girls," Mariah was also alone, "The Pacifier." Everyone else raised their hands.

Tru hadn't closed her eyes or voted and she didn't really cared. "Ok you can open your eyes." Kenny smiled, "by a large margin it's... The Pacifier."

Mariah and Max were both pouting but everyone else was happy. Tru started to leave but Michael caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Michael had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I was going to go lay down in my room," Tru smiled, "you can come if you want," she invited coyly.

Michael grabbed her hand and they playfully left the room. Caroline noticed this out of the corner of her eye but everyone else seemed to miss it or ignore it. Caroline felt Kai grab her hand lightly and lean towards her.

"We should find a quiet spot in the room," he whispered semi-seductively into her ear.

Caroline shuddered slightly as the warm air passed by her ear and smiled. Her and Kai took up residency on an over-stuffed, comfy love seat at the back corner of the room and sat close talking.

**MEANWHILE IN TRU'S ROOM**

Tru and Michael were cuddling under the blankets and mostly being silent. Tru knew that Michael felt guilty for the attack and she also knew that it wasn't his fault.

"Michael..." Tru started but as she looked over she noticed that Michael was upset.

Michael was looking at an extremely nasty bruise that was still on her arm. "Yeah," he finally snapped out of it.

"When Azza... attacked me... it wasn't because of you. You do know that, right?" Tru looked up at him.

"But if we weren't cuddling just then..." Michael started.

"Michael listen to me," Tru grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "he's sadistic, that's not your fault."

It would take Michael a long time to get over it but she hugged him comfortingly and that helped.

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Kai and Caroline had sat there for a while just watching the movie both of them wanting to say so much but neither of them wanting to start.

Caroline heaved a sigh. "This is stupid Kai."

"What is?"

"The movie and us not talking."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kai sneered. Next minute, Caroline smirked, grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him out.

"Go Kai!" whistled Tala.

"Oh do shut up." Mariah said.

"Lets follow 'em!" Cel suggested.

"Yeah! Lets!"

**OUTSIDE**

Caroline released Kai, who blinked. "Right... so, what are we doing all the way out here...?"

"You and me are gonna talk and since," she continued before he could speak. "You seem more exasperated than me, you can go first..."

"Thanks." Kai rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes focused. "Why did you shove me away?"

Caroline flushed and then sighed:

"'Cause I was scared..." Kai snorted.

"You? Scared?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kai swaggered forward and placed his arms on either side of her.

"Ok, you were scared." He bent down and licked the column of her neck. "Doesn't explain why you've been blanking me honey..." he drawled.

"You ever head the saying 'treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen'?"

Kai tutted. "Naughty girl."

Caroline chuckled. "Hon, I'm naughtier than you could ever be..." she paused. "But not as naughty as our manager..."

"What do I have to do to get a date?"

"Hmmm..." Caroline's fingers ploughed through his hair as she brought his face closer to hers. She leaned and whispered against his lips: "Beat me in a beybattle and I will be you slave."

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "You like Labyrinth?"

"Love it. A guy who can wear tights and leggings?" she giggled. "Me and Tru like it 'cause of the Bog of Eternal Stench. Tru's wished she could send her previous boyfriends there several times."

"And how many have you had?"

"That, my dear Kai, you'll have to guess."

**BACK IN TRU'S ROOM**

Michael and her were cuddling quite comfortably and talking quietly, not wanting someone to walk by and hear.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Tru asked.

"Well I was hoping to cuddle my girlfriend to sleep," Michael smiled.

Tru switched her position and layed on top of Michael looking down at him and into his eyes, "Oh... and what comes before that?" Tru giggled at this.

"Well..." Michael was caught off guard by Tru kissing both his cheeks, "there might be some kissing before that."

"Oh well that's always fun," Tru smiled and leaned in.

There was a few minutes of making-out before they were interrupted by lots of yelling from outside.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE**

Kai and Caroline after a few minutes of fondling and kissing had realized they were being watched and neither of them were very happy.

"TYSON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Caroline was trying to fight against Ray who was holding her back.

"It wasn't my idea," Tyson swore.

"Who's idea was it then?" Kai asked angrily.

Tyson pointed to Cel who was trying to sneak away. Caroline threw her team-mate a rather mean look and calmed down a little.

Tru and Michael came out of the house both of them shocked at the noise coming from the large group containing their friends.

"What's going on?" Tru asked Caroline.

But before Caroline could answer, "we caught these two snogging," Thom answered with a angry expression on his face.

"What!" Tru turned on Caroline. "What happened to I don't like him?"

"Well..." Caroline just snuggled closer to Kai.

"Look who's talking," Kai interjected, "where were you two just now?'

Michael stepped forward like he was going to punch Kai and Tru pulled him back, blushing slightly.

"It's none of your business and this is none of our's," Tru said wisely.

"Thank you for that one," Caroline smiled at her friend.

"So are you guys fucking?" Tyson asked her.

"TYSON!" Caroline yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Please don't," Tyson said weakly.

Caroline started to chase Tyson around the front of the house and almost grabbed him when a girl got in the way and all three were knocked to the ground.

"Ouch!" Tyson rubbed his head.

The girl was sitting on the ground nursing her now sore knee. Caroline stuck her hand out and offered to help the girl up. Caroline looked the girl in the face and the girl peered up through hazel eyes. Caroline helped her up and everyone got a better look at her. She shook out her extremely dark brown hair and straightened her black shirt that had a white dragon on it. She was also wearing dark, tight jeans and black comfy trainers. Around her neck was a hemp necklace and there was matching bracelets on her right wrist.

"Sorry, I was chasing this jerk around," Caroline stuck her tongue out, "my name's Caroline."

The girl moved her hair out of her face and smiled, "I know."

Caroline smile and hugged the girl, "Tash? When'd you get to town?"

"A couple hours ago," she explained, "I decided to take a walk."

"Where's Mr. Dickenson?" Caroline asked.

Kai was standing beside her and was shocked to find out she knew the old man who had created the bladebreakers.

"He said he had some business to do and then he'd be here," Tash told them.

"Wow I can't believe you're here I haven't seen you in years," Tru was gushing.

Tash laughed at her friend and Michael was happy that his girlfriend was starting to smile more and more. Tru turned and smiled at Michael finally realizing that the others were sitting there watching them.

"Oh sorry," she shot Michael an apologetic look, "this is my boyfriend Michael, Caro's boyfriend Kai and the rest of the gang who I'm sure if you'll ask will tell you their names."

Thom automatically leaped to the front of the group to shake Tash's hand, "Hi I'm Thom!"

"Hey Thom," Tash smiled at the spark she felt, "Caroline has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Thom had a huge smile at the thought.

A few people giggled and Thom checked himself, going back to his cool exterior. Everyone shook hands with Tash and introduced themselves.

"Well we should get inside. I think it's starting to get too dark out," Kai offered and grabbed Caroline's hand.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Tash remarked.

"I'm not the only one," Caroline smiled over to Tru and Michael who were giggling at some joke no one else had heard.

"Oh, well that's good," Tash smiled a knowing smile, "she needs some love in her life."

The group walked into the house and continued watching the movie with their new friend.

Sorry this chappy took so long, I was gone for about a week. Hope you guys like it. Tash rocks! Please read and review.

silentC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

After they had finished watching the movie everyone was pretty tired. Tru pulled Michael into her room, intending to share the bed with him for the night. Kai and Caroline wandered off to Kai's room.

Tru and Michael cuddled together under the blankets, both of them falling asleep very quickly.

Down the hall Caroline and Kai are laying in bed talking in quiet whispers.

**HOURS LATER IN TRU'S ROOM**

Tru awakes perfectly at midnight and looks over to see that Michael is fast asleep. Tru whispered a little bit of a goodbye and slid out of bed. After she was out of bed she put on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Michael opened his eyes slightly, watching his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. Finally Tru finished dressing and slipped out the bedroom door. Michael waited a few seconds before he got out of bed and got dressed.

"What in the world are you doing Tru?" he whispered to himself.

Michael followed Tru outside and through the woods. Finally the woods broke into the city and Tru straightened up a little. She was heading towards an old, run-down building. Michael peered into the window to see her changing her clothes. When she was finished she was wearing a bright red halter top and tight dark, blue jeans. She was wearing some pretty high heels as well.

"Woah, I keep forgetting how hot she is," Michael thought to himself, smiling.

Tru walked out of the building and down the street a little to a crappy looking bar. Michael was very interested in what was happening so he continued to follow. He knew that if he went inside the bar that she would see him so he stood on a crate and peeked through a small window. She was inside getting a drink and flirting with all the guys around until she got one to go to the back with her. Michael walked to the side of the building trying to get a view of what was going on when he heard voice in the alley.

"Come on baby. Show me a good time," it was a deep male voice.

"Oh I'll show you a real good time," Michael recognized his girlfriend's voice and was extremely upset.

Suddenly there was the deep voice this time it was yelling loudly though. Michael peeked but couldn't see what was going on until the body of the man fell into the light. Tru walked out of the shadows wiping her mouth on her arm and licking some dark red liquid off her arm. Her and Michael caught eyes and she looked scared Michael turned and started to run.

"Mike! Wait!" Tru yelled crying already.

Michael ran and ran for what seemed like forever until he fell over in a clearing of trees. Michael laid on his back staring at the sky with his mind reeling with ideas.

"What is she? She cheated on me? I'm so alone," Michael was talking to himself.

**MEANWHILE WITH TRU**

Tru knew that once Michael ran into the woods that she would never find him. Her face was streaming with tears and she had this terrible feeling in her stomach that she just couldn't describe. Tru knew she had to get Caroline and that they needed to find Michael. Tru ran to the house glad that her lungs didn't matter. When she finally got there the doors were locked and she was banging on them so hard her hands were bleeding. The blood on the ground was mixing with tears and clouding her vision.

"GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Tru was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Finally Caroline and Kai came to the door with bathrobes on.

"Tru what's wrong?" Caroline asked as Tru felled to her knees.

Tru put her hands to her face and Caroline seen the blood on them, "Sweety, what have you done?"

"He seen me Caro, I was so quiet... but he seen me," Tru started to bawl like a child again.

"Who seen you?" Caroline bent down and pulled Tru into a hug.

"What's going on?" Ray had came up behind them.

All of a sudden everyone was there and Emily piped up, "Michaels gone."

At this Tru shuddered and Caroline connected two and two. She hugged Tru tighter, "it's ok honey, I understand."

Tru continued to bawl for a while when she got a terrible feeling in her stomach and suddenly stopped. She looked up to Caroline with a hint of blood in her eyes.

"We need to find him... NOW!" Tru seemed to growl the last word.

"Tru what's wrong?" Tyson asked her concerned.

"Michael's in trouble," was all she would say.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CLEARING**

Michael was still laying there listening to the crickets and other sounds of the nights when he noticed a sound that wasn't supposed to be there. It sounded to him like leaves crunching under a light foot and then noticed that the foot must have stopped as no sound came out after that. He tried to listen again but by this time whoever it was had stopped.

Michael sat up... just as three muscular thug-looking vampires appeared.

"Pretty boy," one crooned.

Michael's face drained of colour and then he screamed.

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

"YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" Kai yelled.

"Don't have a cow Hiwatari," Tru growled, "you think we wanted to be this way?"

"Look," Tash began to say but was cut off by a scream.

"MICHAEL!" Tru exclaimed.

Caroline sniffed the air, "the Venuzio Brothers!"

The two vampires moved so fast the other's barely saw them, but followed them.

"Are we still even following them?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure but just follow the noise," Emily told him.

**BACK IN THE CLEARING**

Michael was backed into a tree trunk with the three vampires leering at him when someone coughed.

"Yo! Doofus' 1-3! We want you to..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU PARASITIC WORMS!" Tru screamed, leaping down and sending the three vampires flying. Caroline sweat-dropped and then shrugged. Rolling up her sleeves, she marched over to where Tru was taking out some of her aggression.

"Michael, close your mouth and get back. This is gonna get rowdy."

Tala and the others collided with Michael, who was obediently backing away from the fight. Tru had the biggest one in a headlock and was punching his face in, while the second one was trying not to get knocked out by Caroline.

"Drake can be such a lying..." THUMP! "Dirty!" THUMP! "Scumbag!" Tru snapped.

"He's been lying for centuries Tru." Caroline called, wincing as her foe punched us in her stomach.

"Right, that's it." Tru snapped, grabbing a tree branch, she rammed it through her opponent's chest sending a small wave of blood her way.

Tru whipped her head back and licked the blood off her lips, Michael saw this and it made him realize the animal in her was what scared him more than the lying. Tru walked over to the group and looked at Michael, he looked scared.

Tru walked up to Michael and he turned his back. She breathed on the back of his neck and noticed that he went rigid. "Michael do you know what it's like to be really scared?" suddenly she was in front of him, staring into his eyes. "Do you see anything in my eyes?" Michael shook his head and tried to look away. Tru leaned forward and her mouth was on his neck, he could feel her teeth pressing. But all that she did was kiss him.

The others were watching and completely transfixed by this, "Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I may have a lust for blood but I love you."

"Tru, stop snogging and help me," Caroline yelled as the third vampire pulled out a sword and tried to slash her.

Tru pulled out a dagger, took aim and threw it.

THUNK!

The vampire slumped to the ground.

Caroline folded her arms, "called it a bit fine didn't you? And by the way, I think your boy's horny."

"I am not!" Michael denied blushing.

A few giggles escaped his friends and this made him blush even darker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry... I know that this chapter took waaaay to long. lol.

SilentC


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my BETA buddy Caroline she has helped me sooooo much, yet again. lol. Please Review after you read, I'm starting to wonder if anyone besides Caroline reads this story.

**Chapter 6: Slam!**

Tru rubbed her left side with her hand and then gingerly raised it up to look at it. Thick dark red blood covered the palm. She gave an annoyed growl.

"Great, one of those idiots got me." she pressed it and winced. "And it hurts like hell!"

"Tru, I think we have worse problems than that at the moment." Caroline reminded her friend, the breath rasping from her chest.

"Oh?" Tash blinked. "Like what?"

"Drake... for starters."

Kai was boiling with undiluted rage as the three girls were talking.

"How could she do this to me?" he thought angrily.

Suddenly, in a move so fast no one could really see, he moved forward and slammed Caroline against a tree, slamming the air out of her. With a hand pressing bruisingly on her pale throat, he snarled.

"What else have you not told us... demon!"

Caroline just glared at him.

"Uh, Kai." Ray said hesitantly, alarmed by his friend's behaviour. "She_ can't_ speak when you're pressing on her throat."

When Kai realized this he let go of her throat but still held her to the tree, this time by her shoulders.

"Kai; stop it!" Tru screamed at him.

"Why should I? I don't trust anything you say!" Caroline's heart sank as Kai glared hatefully at her and then, her famously volatile temper boiled over.

"You think I asked for this? Huh? Caroline hissed at him, surprising him. She gave him a cold smile. "You _think_ I _like_ working for the person who killed my friends and family?" Caroline stared Kai right in the eyes. "The only reason Drake keeps us around is to toy with us and then promise us freedom. I'm sick of it and I know now that I won't be free until I fight back." she revealed bitterly.

Slowly Kai let go of her and she crumpled to the ground crying.

Without warning, she gave a tortured little scream and clutched her head. She was having flashbacks. When they had subsided she looked up.

"Wait a minute..." she looked to Tru, eyes burning with tears and rage.

"Caroline... don't look at me like that!" Tru backed away from her fiery friend, who had risen to her feet.

"You were there!" Caroline hissed angrily. "You told me you weren't! You said Drake made you stay away!" Caroline had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen Caro," pleaded Truth. "I was a different person then. I enjoyed the savagery of it all. I liked toying with them." Tru was now crying and everyone was staring at her, shocked.

"You watched me being tortured and turned and you did nothing!" Caroline screamed in anguish.

Hastily, Michael and Kai surged forward. Michael stood between the two whilst Kai held onto Caroline's shoulders, his grip soft, but firm.

Tru fell into Michael when he turned her around.

Riddled with anguish, betrayal and ultimately confusion, Caroline slammed her elbow back into Kai's stomach, giving him little option but to release her and with bloody tears running from her eyes, ran into the night.

"CAROLINE!" both Kai and Tru screamed after her.

Tru finally collapsed to the ground, blood having made it's wearing down her side and leg. Michael kneeled on the ground beside her holding her head up.

"Tru, what's wrong?" she was shaking and crying.

"It's Drake! He knows!" she gasped. She grabbed his arm. "He knows that you lot know." She heaved a breath, calming herself.

"We need to find Caroline!"

Tash knelt down beside Tru and looked deep into her eyes.

"You gotta get a grip. We'll find her."

Thom nodded, "Tash is right; she's injured. Can't possibly have gotten that far."

"But she has Leoblade with her," Tru pointed out.

"...That might pose a problem." Cel muttered.

Kai straightened. "Right, we best start looking."

"Not without me you aren't!" Truth hissed, rising to her feet.

"You're injured Woman!" Michael yelled at her retreating back. Tru looked over her shoulder.

"Will give you an excuse to hold me and fondle my ass then won't it Mikey-wikey?"

Michael thought for a second and then his face went red, "Not funny at all."

Everyone laughed and then remembered what their mission was.

"We should go back to the house first," Ray pointed out.

"I doubt she went back there but I'd like to change my clothes anyways," Tru smiled slightly.

Michael ran up beside her and made her lean on him at least.

But this romantic moment was shattered by the loud, thundering footsteps of Caroline's bit-beast Leoblade, as he emerged with his mistress draped over his back. She was unconscious and had a four inch gash across her cheek and another on her side.


End file.
